


Objects in the Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer Than They Are

by timeheist



Category: Norse Mythology - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki couldn't help but resent Odin Allfather for a number of things but mostly, for taking his brother away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objects in the Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer Than They Are

Loki couldn't help but resent Odin Allfather for a number of things but mostly, for taking his brother away from him. He was aware that he'd dug his own grave, yes, he wasn't a fool. But it was Odin Allfather who had led him on for so long and then pulled the rug out from under his feet, Odin Allfather who was, truly, father to no one but his beloved Thor. His beloved Thor who had also been Loki's beloved Thor, his beloved brother, until the day that he had learned he was...

He rolled over in his cell, certain that the Avengers would come to bother him at some point. Which was exactly what he wanted them to do, of course, but he couldn't help but hope for an hour or two in which to sleep before they did. Hopefully it would take them a while to work up the nerve to approach him. But sleep felt the same fear, and his thoughts drifted dangerously to Asgard. Beautiful days, running on the green grass with his brother to bother Idunn for some of her apples, sitting on Frigga's knee and listening to stories, going with Thor to fight with the...

So which father was he supposed to believe? He'd been misled all his life, and knocked to the ground. Locked up, bartered with, ultimately broken. Was it any wonder that he'd thrown in his lot with the Chitauri? If he went back now to Odin, Odin would beat him and bind him and exile him, but he had killed Laufey, and he couldn't go back to him even if he wanted to, the Jotuns would simply kill him. His people, he supposed, but he'd been raised all his life to think of them as the villains. And now look where he was.

What was he supposed to do. Who - what was h- Loki's eyes snapped open, and he was on his feet in a second. He placed his palm against the glass, and glowered, smirked, growled, laughed and cried in one simple word.

"Thor."


End file.
